Souvenirs blancs
by favoria
Summary: Sur une île hivernale, dans un manoir, un bal masqué se prépare. Les invités sont là, même ceux qui ne le devraient pas. Quand sonne l'heure, la fête se mue en heurt. En attendant, un piano joue un air presque irréel. Sa musique résonne étrangement aux oreilles du capitaine, comme une ancienne ritournelle... SongFic - "loin du froid de décembre". collab' avec PsychoBlackWolf


Salut! Regardez qui voilà, l'OS annoncé depuis longtemps. On peut dire qu'on a pris notre temps pour l'écrire celui-là avec **PsychoBlackWolf**. Ce qui suit est donc une collab' avec ma chère Psycho (qui poste à l'occasion sur SLG soit dit en passant), une petite song fic plus précisément. Les paroles sont tirées de la chanson _Loin du froid de décembre _du film Anastasia. On espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

Psycho' et favo'

* * *

_Souvenirs blancs_

Law arrangea son costume devant le miroir de sa salle de bain et ajusta son nœud papillon avant de lancer un sourire satisfait à son reflet. Après cette mission, il ne lui resterait que quelques cœurs pour gagner sa place en tant que grand corsaire. Il posa un masque sur ses yeux gris et l'attacha derrière sa tête avant de sortir retrouver ses hommes sur le pont, oubliant volontairement son fidèle bonnet nordique sur son lit pour plus de discrétion.

Le ciel noir se confondait avec l'océan duquel émergeait le Polar Tang, camouflé dans une crique. Les Heart Pirates étaient eux aussi prêts à partir mais attendaient leur capitaine en remettant leurs masques convenablement ou en affûtant leurs armes. Toute l'attention se porta sur le supernova dès qu'il fit son apparition. Trafalgar parcouru son équipage d'un rapide coup d'œil, traquant le moindre impair, avant de prendre la parole :

« Pour ceux qui n'auraient toujours pas compris : tous ceux avec un masque vénitien...

\- On peut les appeler l'équipe des Vénitiens ? »

Un regard noir de la part de toute l'assemblée se porta sur l'idiot qui avait osé interrompre le capitaine. Shachi maugréa mais abandonna l'idée quand Penguin lui asséna un coup derrière la tête et le pirate put reprendre :

« Donc, _ceux avec un masque vénitien _viennent avec moi au bal pour garder un œil sur les invités et détourner l'attention. Les autres vous entrez discrètement par les balcons que nous aurons ouvert pour récupérer toutes les infos et tout l'or que vous pourrez. Vous avez le droit de tuer tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de votre chemin mais_ discrètement_, compris ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes là pour récupérer le cœur de Pilaf et de son second Parrows, pas pour foutre le bordel. Ils devraient débarquer vers minuit selon nos informations. De toute façon, on s'arrange pour que personne ne vous dérange. Pour ceux qui gardent le sous-marin, on vous prévient par _den den mushi_ pour que vous vous teniez prêt à démarrer les moteurs. Des questions ?

\- Du coup c'est bon pour l'équipe des Vénitiens ? »

Shachi reçut un autre coup de la part de son acolyte et comprit enfin qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de dire des conneries.

« Pas de question, on peut y aller. »

L'équipage acquiesça avant de se mettre en route silencieusement, se dirigeant vers le lieu du bal.

Pour l'instant, le plan de Trafalgar se déroulait comme prévu. Personne n'avait tiqué quand lui et ses hommes avaient fait leur apparition et l'autre groupe ne s'était pas encore fait remarquer : il devait s'être infiltré sans problème. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des invités surprises pour que la fête commence. Cherchant comment patienter**,** Law regardait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant une jeune femme qui observait les couples dansant au centre de la grande salle, assise sur un banc, la tête reposant dans sa paume. L'air songeuse, elle ne remarqua pas le chirurgien qui s'approchait d'elle. Le pirate avait décidé de s'amuser un peu.

« Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sursauta au son de cette voix grave qui venait interrompre ses songes.

« Euh, oui en effet, bafouilla-t-elle, hypnotisée par les yeux orageux de son interlocuteur.

\- Votre cavalier n'est pas encore arrivé ?

\- Il est occupé, comme vous pouvez le voir... »

Elle désigna d'un air las un homme au milieu de la foule qui faisait tournoyer une autre femme, engoncée dans une vulgaire robe rose bonbon. Ses gloussements insupportables, parvenant malheureusement jusqu'aux oreilles de Law, s'échappaient de ses lèvres maquillées à l'excès.

« Dans ce cas, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux lui rendre la pareille... ? » Susurra-t-il en tendant sa main tatouée à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci hésita un instant, faisant passer ses yeux de la main tendue à son ancien compagnon, peu rassurée par le mot « DEATH » présent sur les phalanges.

« Après tout, vous êtes venue pour danser... »

Elle se laissa persuader et posa sa main délicate dans celle de Law. Il l'entraîna parmi les couples déjà formés sitôt que la musique s'interrompit. La nouvelle mélodie qui s'élevait dans la salle sembla familière au chirurgien, un souvenir qu'il croyait oublié à jamais...

La gorge du pirate se serra pendant l'introduction et son cœur manqua de rater un battement quand les premiers mots d'une chanson lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Des images me reviennent  
__Comme un souvenir tendre..._

Perturbé, le danseur manqua de marcher sur le pied de sa partenaire. Il s'excusa de sa maladresse et raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme pour reprendre la danse, adoptant le tempo de la pianiste. Malgré cela, le trouble persistait en lui et il eut beaucoup de mal à ne rien laisser paraître.

_Une ancienne ritournelle  
__Autrefois en décembre..._

Tous ses souvenirs d'enfance refirent surface ; il pouvait même entendre sa petite sœur chanter ces paroles à chaque occasion. Tout était parti d'une boîte à musique qu'il lui avait offert le jour de ses 6 ans. Elle avait été tellement émue que, d'office, la ritournelle qui s'échappait de la petite boîte était devenue sa préférée. Plus tard, leur mère trouva les paroles de la chanson et Lamy les apprit par cœur pour les chanter en boucle, afin que la mélodie ne soit plus seule. Law s'entendait encore lui dire qu'une mélodie ne pouvait pas se sentir seule car des sons ne pouvaient ressentir des émotions. Têtue, la petite fille lui avait rétorqué que s'ils faisaient ressentir des émotions, alors ils en avaient, point. Leur père avait dû intervenir pour ne pas que ça dégénère, comme ça arrivait régulièrement à cause de leurs points de vue complètement différents. Quoi qu'il arrive, Lamy avait toujours le dernier mot ; et son aîné ne pouvait que capituler face à petite sœur adorée. Souvent, quand le temps le permettait, il se baladait dans la ville Blanche et pure avec Lamy accrochée à sa main, pour se réconcilier devant la beauté de leur ville. Une ville aussi parfaite que mortelle.

_Je me souviens il me semble  
__Des jeux qu'on inventaient ensemble..._

Le deuxième couplet lui fit l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Des images de son enfance défilaient devant ses yeux comme un diaporama trop rapide : il se revoyait courant après Lamy dans l'hôpital, essayant d'attraper ses amis dans la cour de l'école, sa première dissection – une grenouille – , ses parents qui s'enlacent dans la cuisine,... Autant de moments dont il aurait voulu profiter un peu plus longtemps.

Son corps dansait toujours, ses mains guidant sa partenaire sur la piste ; mais, sous la pulpe de ses doigts, c'est la chaleur des mains de sa sœur qu'il pouvait sentir, pas le tissu de la robe. Son corps semblait être sous contrôle, mais son esprit, lui, s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la douleur d'avoir perdu tous les repères heureux de sa courte vie d'enfant.

_Je retrouve dans un sourire  
__La flamme de mes souvenirs._

Ses yeux captèrent le sourire timide de sa partenaire, le ramenant doucement à la réalité. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de devenir nostalgique, son équipage comptait sur lui. Il sourit en retour à la jeune femme pour garder son rôle de séducteur. Toutefois, il ne put empêcher le chant de résonner faiblement dans sa tête, l'empêchant de remettre totalement les pieds sur terre.

_Et au loin un écho  
__Comme une braise sous la cendre..._

Un son lointain résonna dans la salle. Il sembla familier au pirate. Un accord dissonant échappa à la pianiste, stoppant la mélodie et les danseurs. Légèrement inquiets, les convives fixèrent la porte avec appréhension. Plusieurs détonations suivirent et des pas lourds et réguliers s'approchèrent dans les cris de douleur des gardes. Law se mit sur ses gardes alors que la pendule du manoir sonnait minuit. Un rire méprisant franchit la porte et des ombres apparurent aux fenêtres avant que les battants de bois ne s'ouvrent sur Pilaf et Parrows.

Des cris épouvantés les accueillirent et le capitaine pirate s'esclaffa de nouveau :

« Bonsoir chers amis ! Cette soirée est désormais mienne ! »

Parrows siffla et les fenêtres se brisèrent, laissant entrer des dizaines de pirates qui semèrent la panique parmi les invités. Ces derniers voulurent fuir mais ils étaient pris au piège. Des cris d'épouvante remplacèrent le son du piano. Parrows s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle pour reprendre la parole de manière plus dramatique, jouant avec son pistolet:

« Voici les règles à respecter si vous voulez rester en vie : pas de cris, personne ne bouge. Ceux d'entre-vous que je vais kidnapper vont se laisser faire calmement. C'est fou ce qu'un coup de pistolet peut partir vite... » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Pendant ce laïus, les membres de son équipage saisirent plusieurs invités et les parquèrent à l'écart. La partenaire de Law en fit partie, mais le supernova ne s'en préoccupa pas : elle ne faisait pas partie de son plan, elle ne lui était alors d'aucune utilité. Il se retira lentement vers le fond de la salle, de manière à être caché par la foule.

Le capitaine des Heart heurta quelque chose en reculant. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et sourit en reconnaissant Penguin. Le mécanicien lui tendit une dague comme substitut de son nodachi: il allait devoir s'habituer à la différence de taille et de poids mais cela remplacerait aisément son arme habituelle, même si sa portée était réduite. Maintenant, le chirurgien de la mort allait devoir user de son pouvoir pour faire apparaître le reste de son équipage au centre de la salle, en attirant le moins possible l'attention. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à activer sa _room, _le plafond se lézarda en étoile autour du lustre central. Les regards se détournèrent des bandits pour se diriger vers les craquements et les premières chutes de morceaux de plâtre au-dessus des têtes. La panique s'intensifia lorsque ce fût au tour du lustre de tanguer dangereusement, et tout le monde se rua contre les murs de peur d'être écrasé. C'est sous les yeux éberlués de l'assemblée et le regard dépité de Law que le plafond s'écroula, entraînant avec lui l'équipe des non-vénitiens... Shachi lui payera l'expression. Il était en plus certain que c'était le deuxième mécanicien qui était derrière tout ça. Les décombres commencèrent à bouger, laissant voir quelques silhouettes à travers la poussière en suspension.

« Bordel... QUI A FAIT PÉTER UNE BOMBE ?!

\- OUI BAH TU T'PLAIGNAIS PARCE-QU'ON ARRIVAIT PAS A OUVRIR LE COFFRE !

\- J'VAIS T'BUTER ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! »

Law, à ce moment-là, fut tenté de tester son arme de substitution sur ses _nakamas_. Et quitte à être découvert, autant laisser tomber les masques. Il dénoua les rubans qui retenaient son camouflage, rapidement suivi par ses _nakamas_. Dans un silence de mort, le supernova s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, sous le regard stupéfait de l'assistance.

Placé devant son équipage à nouveau au complet sur la pile de gravats, il ricana :

« Je crois que notre entrée était plus spectaculaire que la tienne, tu ne trouves pas Pilaf ?

\- Trafalgar Law... J'aurais dû m'y attendre, cela fait quelques semaines que tu kidnappes des pirates activement recherchés par la Marine. Je suis flatté que tu aies pensé à moi, mais je ne comptes pas tomber ce soir, se moqua l'interpellé.

\- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis ici que parce-que je voulais disséquer quelques nouveaux cadavres, et il se trouve que nous passions dans le coin. Bien que ta prime soit exceptionnellement basse, toi et ton second devraient faire l'affaire. Après tout, un combat reste un combat... »

Le sourire fourbe qui s'étira sur les lèvres du supernova fit frémir l'équipage adverse. Leur capitaine devint enragé, comme le souhaitait Trafalgar, et ordonna à ses hommes d'attaquer. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent en envoyant dans le décor les invités qu'ils croisaient, jouant de leurs armes en n'hésitant pas à donner des coups dans le vide. Las de ce cinéma, les _nakamas_ du futur _shichibukai_ s'élancèrent dans un grand bruit.

Les Heart prirent rapidement l'avantage, et Law put envisager la suite de son plan. Il s'avança en direction du capitaine Pilaf, occupé à hurler des ordres à ses sous-fifres. Le pas du chirurgien était à son image, tranquille, assuré, détonnant au milieu des civils en panique. Le pirate s'arrêta simplement quand le second de son adversaire apparut brusquement face à lui.

« - On peut savoir où tu vas, chirurgien de la mort ?

\- J'allais simplement à ta rencontre, Parrows aux serres de sang... »

Le compagnon du célèbre vendeur d'homme s'élança vers le rookie, resserrant sa prise sur les lames rouges glissées entre ses doigts. Il balaya l'air de ses griffes mais ne parvint pas à toucher sa cible, qui esquivait souplement les assauts. Patiemment, Law laissa son adversaire se rapprocher de lui. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, le chirurgien créa une room au niveau de son torse et, à l'aide de la dague prêtée par Penguin, découpa un cube à l'emplacement du cœur qu'il retira. La sensation surprit Parrows et son visage se crispa soudainement. Avec le sourire le plus sadique qu'il avait en réserve, Law mit le cube encore battant au niveau des yeux du second qui tomba alors à terre, en état de choc.

Un cœur en plus pour sa collection...

Shachi arriva près de lui, un sac sur le dos. Son capitaine y glissa le cœur pour ne pas être encombré et reporta son attention sur Pilaf.

Celui-ci se retrouvait seul au milieu des cadavres et corps gémissants de ses hommes. Un signe de Law plus tard et il gisait à terre à côté de son second Parrows, un vide dans la poitrine. Le chirurgien s'amusait sadiquement à faire sauter le deuxième cœur dans sa main, visiblement très satisfait. Moqueur, il se demanda comment un type avec une prime sur sa tête pouvait être vaincu avant même d'engager un combat personnel. Il devait avoir l'habitude d'avoir des larbins pour faire le sale boulot à sa place – hommes de main qui devaient être légèrement suicidaires pour rester avec un capitaine qui les envoyaient se faire tuer sans bouger le petit doigt pour les aider.

La bataille avait été d'une simplicité presque enfantine et aucun blessé grave n'était à déplorer parmi les Heart. Law balaya la salle du regard, remarquant ses hommes à la recherche de quelques objets de valeur au milieu des civils à la mine décomposée. Quel spectacle : la salle de bal si majestueuse n'était plus qu'une pièce délabrée. Le piano ébène tâché de sang, un pirate gisant sur son couvercle, des danseuses aux robes déchirées, des cavaliers aux trois-pièces bons à jeter. Grisant. Le capitaine glissa le deuxième cœur dans le sac de son mécanicien et, en se redressant, capta le regard de sa cavalière qui le dévisageait avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Ce rapide échange visuel lui rappela la fin de la musique que le piano n'avait pu conclure. Il s'en serait bien passé...

_Et au loin un écho  
__Comme une braise sous la cendre..._

Il haussa les épaules et s'avança vers la sortie :

« Mission terminée les gars, beau boulot. On retourne au Polar Tang. »

Les Heart s'exécutèrent en suivant leur capitaine. Après de longues minutes de marche ponctuées par les exclamations ravies ou envieuses des pirates, une course-poursuite avec la marine et quelques insultes une fois les soldats trop loin pour les atteindre et trop occupés avec les victimes, le manoir disparut de leurs vues. Le capitaine s'était volontairement mis quelques mètres devant ses _nakamas_, assez loin pour avoir une certaine intimité sans inquiéter le groupe qu'il menait. Il avait juste besoin d'être un peu seul. Le capitaine n'essaya plus de retenir ses souvenirs : il avait compris que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois que la mélodie l'accompagnerait, comme un ultime adieu de sa petite sœur dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la disparition. Il avait tant cherché à la retenir encore un peu auprès de lui qu'il avait parfois l'impression de voir son fantôme le réprimander, ou un double de sa conscience, « la petite voix dans la tête ». Il devait tourner définitivement la page, finir son deuil. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'oublier, bien au contraire.

_Un murmure à mi-mots  
__Que mon cœur veut comprendre..._

Pensif, il leva la tête en direction du ciel, savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit hivernale après la chaleur du manoir. Le vent jouait agréablement dans ses cheveux décoiffés, libérés de l'habituel bonnet qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver. Sa mélancolie s'envola peu à peu dans l'atmosphère qui lui était propice.

Adieu Lamy.

_Une ancienne ritournelle..._

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa avant qu'un cri ne l'interpelle, le tirant de ses pensées. Les notes s'envolèrent définitivement, emportant le chant de sa petite sœur avec elles. Faussement énervé, il releva la tête et soupira en remarquant le sourire de Shachi.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est hilarant de s'appeler Pilaf quand on a des tâches de rousseur en forme de grains de riz sur le visage ? »

Il esquissa un sourire: il n'y avait bien que son mécanicien et meilleur ami pour faire attention à ce genre de détails en pleine bataille, aussi facile soit-elle. Mais il ne répliqua rien, et au contraire acquiesça, retrouvant la compagnie joyeuse et rassurante de son équipage.

_Loin du froid de décembre..._

Les flocons cotonneux, qui tombaient depuis quelques minutes sans que Law ne les remarquent vraiment, se chargèrent de masquer les traces du groupe de hors-la-loi et de camoufler leurs silhouettes à la vue de la marine lancée à leurs trousses. Law sortit son den-den mushi pour faire chauffer les moteurs du Polar Tang.

Après tout, il avait encore des cœurs à récupérer.


End file.
